The Beginning
|Image file = Beginning_title_card.png |Image size = |Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Unlock the Magic |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 1 |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = February 1, 2019 |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = N/A |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = A Patch of Perturbed Petunias}}The Beginning is the first episode of Care Bears: Unlock the Magic. Synopsis The discovery of an ancient, lost gateway lead the Care Bears on a rescue mission in the Silver Lining, a realm of natural wonders and comical creatures in the clouds behind the borders of Care-a-Lot. Plot Summary The episode begins with Funshine Bear riding along on his Cloudcycle. He then hears a strange whimpering noise which leads him to a giant wooden door with a rainbow on it. Beside the door is an ancient carving, which he attempts to use the light of his Belly Badge to view better. As soon as he does this, however, he is sucked in. lands the Cloudseeker.]] Meanwhile, Grumpy Bear is testing his latest invention, the Cloudseeker. Unfortunately, he gets careless and nearly crashes into a mountain. He is saved by Good Luck Bear, who brings the Cloudseeker back down. Grumpy tells the other bears that he is prepared for his vacation, as he is tired of constantly helping people on Earth. Just then, Wish Bear calls the group to the Care Tower. Inside, she explains that a distressed Funshine is trying to reach them through his Care-Link, but the connection is bad. After explaining his plight, Tenderheart Bear realizes that this is the gateway to the lost Silver Lining. When a mysterious alarm goes off and the Care-o-Meter drops, they realize they must go rescue Funshine immediately, recruiting Cheer Bear in the process. When the group of bears come to the gate, they wonder why the light of the Cloudseeker will not open it. Cheer realizes that it was Funshine's Belly Badge that opened the gate, and she is finally able to open it. Meanwhile, Tenderheart calls Bedtime Bear to tell him that they have found the gateway to the Silver Lining. He and Wish Bear ask what the alarms might be, and Bedtime wonders if this is an indication of Bluster's presence there. Once the bears rescue Funshine, Bedtime Bear urges them to stay and find out if his ancient books are correct about the creatures there. Funshine again hears the strange noise, and Share Bear suggests that it couldn't be a real threat. Despite this, Grumpy Bear decides to try and shake the noise, using the power of his Belly Badge to float the Cloudseeker back. However, his magic fails, as does the magic of Good Luck Bear and Cheer. After nearly falling in a gorge, Bedtime Bear explains that their magic is adversely affected by the very same thing interrupting their connection. reveals his plot to the Bad Crowd.]] The bears finally decide to go outside and investigate the noise, deducing that it must be a loose piece of metal on the side of the Cloudseeker. Unbeknownst to them, a small creature has snuck into the vehicle during their investigation. Upon finding the creature, named Dibble, it is shown that she takes an immediate liking to Grumpy Bear. Bedtime Bear explains that she is a Wiffle, a being that plants seeds of caring in the Silver Lining, and that she needs to be returned home. Meanwhile, Bluster and the Bad Crowd catch wind of a group of Wiffles arguing. Bluster explains his plan to turn the angry feelings into "bad seeds" to combat the seeds of caring in order to expand his Blusterland concept. He goes so far as to plan the destruction of both Care-a-Lot and the world. The group of bears come upon the group of arguing Wiffles and returns Dibble to them. They then show the others back at Care Tower the planting of a seed of caring, and Bedtime explains that this is how Care-a-Lot grew and continues to grow. As soon as Bluster hears the Wiffles in agreement once again, he and the Bad Crowd set out to undo it. watch the Wiffles as they plant seeds of caring.]] As the Cloudseeker sets off again, Dibble sees the Bad Crowd on their way to destroy the seeds of caring. She catches up to them and warns of the imminent danger, and the group turns around to fight Bluster. Trying to throw them off, Bluster uses his Rainbow-Wrecker to drain the Cloudseeker of its power, stopping the bears in their tracks. Cheer Bear has the idea to refuel the Rainbow Convertor by way of Care Bear Stare, and they go on their way again. The bears lead the Bad Crowd on once more, and Cheer uses her broken magic to their advantage, creating a broken bridge of rainbows that she can expertly traverse. The pathway is no match for Bluster, and he and his band tumble off the bridge into the rocks below. Cheer Bear apologizes for scratching up the Cloudseeker, but Grumpy has a new appreciation for her skills and forgives her. While driving away, Cheer Bear stops suddenly and realizes that Bluster will only be back to cause more trouble. Bedtime calls in to tell them that she is right, and that Bluster has broken an ages-old agreement with the elder Care Bears to stay out of the Silver Lining. Tenderheart gives them their new mission of protecting the Wiffles, and Grumpy decides that the Silver Lining may not be such a bad place to have a vacation. Category:Episodes Category:Care Bears: Unlock the Magic Episodes